Justice Pendant (3.5e Equipment)
Justice Pendant The pommel of this amazing necklace appears to be made of a strange red crystalline material, polished to perfection. Its golden chain suggests its amazing power. As you put it on, you feel warm and powerful, like you could lift a dozen boulders if you put your mind to it. The Justice Pendant is one of the seven legendary Chaos Weapons, made by the Chaos Emeralds to assist heroes. Despite the name, they are usable by characters of any good alignment. (Neutral characters will find the Chaos Weapons slipping out of their hands, and evil characters will just get blasted away.) Each of the Chaos Emeralds controls a pair of attributes, and their corresponding Chaos Weapons share those attributes. The Justice Pendant was borne of the red Chaos Emerald, and its attributes are fire and explosions. Just about any character can make good use of the Justice Pendant. It's not technically a weapon, so its power stems entirely from its passive abilities and spell-like abilities. As a result, it has a lot of them. Abilities of the Justice Pendant Like all major artifacts, the Justice Pendant is indestructible. The Justice Pendant's abilities are extremely potent; using it in a low-level campaign is not recommended. Furthermore, the Chaos Weapons only appear to heroes who will need to make use of their power; don't give the PCs any of the Chaos Weapons unless the challenges they're about to face would be way out of their league otherwise! The following abilities work while the Justice Pendant is worn: *+8 sacred bonus to Constitution *+6 sacred bonus to Strength *+4 enhancement bonus to Wisdom *+5 luck bonus to Will saves *Fire resistance 60 (increases to fire resistance 80 if you have 30 or more HD) *Adds 2d8 fire damage to all attacks (physical, ranged, spell, spell-like, etc.) *At will, you may summon a primal fire elemental, as if casting ''Primal Calling''. The elemental may be summoned or dismissed at will as a standard action, but you may only have the elemental for a total of 30 rounds each day, its hp is not replenished until the next day (unless you heal it manually through cure spells or similar methods), and it may not be summoned at all for the rest of the day (as if its duration had expired) if it is "killed" or dispelled. (As a summoned creature, the primal fire elemental can't truly die.) If the 30-round duration is exceeded, 1 charge is expended for every additional round of the elemental's existence. *The Justice Pendant has 100 charges, which renew themselves at every new dawn. These charges are used for the Justice Pendant's spell-like abilities. The Justice Pendant's caster level is 40, but you may use your own caster level instead if it is higher. Any spell-like abilities that mimic psionic powers cannot be augmented. Spell-like abilities which mimic maneuvers can be used repeatedly, with no need to refresh, as long as sufficient charges remain; without enough charges, the spell-like ability cannot be used at all. With the Justice Pendant worn, you can use these abilities: **''Burning Hands'': 1 charge/use **''Arson Step'': 1 charge/use **''Heat Metal'': 2 charges/use **''Flaming Sphere'': 2 charges/use **''Scorching Ray'': 3 charges/use **''Fireball'': 3 charges/use **''Fire Shield'': 4 charges/use (warm shield only) **''Wall of Fire'': 4 charges/use **''Flame Strike'': 5 charges/use **''Flaming Cannonball'': 5 charges/use **''Fiery Discorporation'': 6 charges/use **''Dancing Wildfire'': 6 charges/use **''Delayed Blast Fireball'': 7 charges/use **''Abolishing Flames'': 7 charges/use **''Fire Storm'': 8 charges/use **''Hellfire Void'': 8 charges/use **''Nine Acre Fire'': 9 charges/use **''Superexplosion'': 9 charges/use **''Sunfire Orb'': 10 charges/use **''Tactical Nuke'': 10 charges/use *If you have a ''heart of fire'', you may exchange charges between the Justice Pendant and heart of fire on a one-to-one basis. Transferring charges requires you to be wearing the Justice Pendant, and you must be attuned to the heart of fire and have it in your hand or in an easily-accessible spot on your person (such as in a small pouch built into or attached directly to your robes). The act of transferring the charges (regardless of the amount transferred) is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:User:Luigifan18 Category:Wondrous Item Category:Jewelry Category:Chaos Weapons